


The Evening Glow

by JayWEI



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Preparatory School
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayWEI/pseuds/JayWEI
Summary: 夜晚将要到来，夜晚过后他们将不得不迎接明天，但是。Max握紧恋人的手，感到Charles以同样的力度回握。他们盯住近乎完全沉没的太阳，觉得自己就要被流淌的火焰融化。
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Kudos: 2





	The Evening Glow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Underneath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535798) by [JayWEI](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayWEI/pseuds/JayWEI). 



> Underneath补全，标题很简单，就是“火烧云”。弱剧情，恐同背景，在不好的背景下好人也会做出不那么好的行动。请原谅我对Daniel的年龄操作。
> 
> 最后祝阅读愉快！

**  
**

  


Max的记忆始于被焚烧的树林。

他把篮球抛给Daniel，喘着气去场边找毛巾擦汗，T恤紧紧贴在身上。他觉得肌肉发烫，好像身体深埋着岩浆河流，由河流灌溉的一切都灼红如铁。他们的队长用指尖转了两下球，漫不经心地抬起手臂投了个三分。

“今天就到这？”

“嗯。”

Max一口气喝下去半瓶水，傍晚的凉风蒸腾去皮肤上残余的汗水，大脑传来一阵松爽的满足感。球滚回Daniel脚边，毕业生俯身捡起，用一只手把额前的卷发向后捋。这是Max最后一次和Daniel训练，毕业式就在明天，Daniel和其他高年级生就要结束自己在奥斯本的日子，飞向东海岸更古老、更清朴的红砖建筑，在另一片草地上撕面包喂松鼠。他和Daniel之间的关系有点像兄长和年幼的小弟弟之间的关系，连告别都像对即将远行的兄长的告别：Daniel说话，说关于Max的事，而Max听着。

“你明年就能走了？”

“嗯。”

“也许你应该再等半年。”

“我想没那个必要。”

“他们会喜欢你有更多的……数学知识。”

“那恐怕最后半年我都在恶补拉丁文，”Max想象自己苦读一厚本斯宾诺莎的样子，忍不住小声笑起来，“然后睡得比Pierre还晚。“

“也许Pierre的作息比你健康得多。”Daniel挖苦，Max大方承认这是事实。很少有人能像Pierre那样自律，用德国人调试汽车引擎的严谨调试自己的少年生活——简直是对他优雅法国口音的背叛。Max溜出门派对、半夜翻窗、衣服里永远藏着香烟，而他的室友清醒地看他嘟囔着把湿漉漉混着啤酒和雪粒的外衣剥在地上，回头拔出金蓝色钢笔继续在灯下写自己的化学作业。他没法学得和Pierre一样。

“但我恐怕就难给你寄信了。”

“我保证不每天给你打电话。”

“你最好是那样，不然我就要名扬四海了。”Max用力擦着头发，金色的短发被汗水浸湿，像龙卷风过境的田野一样惨不忍睹。Daniel保证自己会满足他被所有同期记住的心愿，Max警告他最好不要拿他们三年零五个月的友情做赌注，年长的朋友反过来摆出一副法律交涉的嘴脸建议Max永远不要给自己假扮成被出轨可怜女友的机会。“想想他们会怎么嫉妒你，”Daniel狡黠地眨眨眼睛，“臭名昭著的假期时间利用冠军。“

Max夺过球砸他。

“说实话，如果不是你没法载我上天，去那里也不赖。”Daniel接住球，摸着下巴端详他，“我没法想象你和我一样坐办公室的样子。”他已经安排好了律所实习，跟着父亲。

“我也没法想象你坐办公室的样子。”Max坦言。Daniel不拿他去空军学院的事和自己的工作对比让Max感激不尽。他要修完五年级之前的所有课程才能入学，不然他现在就可以和Daniel一起走。他曾经很想一直和Daniel在一块，包括毕业，毕竟他们是人尽皆知的死党——但要是离开学校可就没那么容易了。

Max一直想着的是“没那么容易”。他从没想过Daniel读法学院而自己读军校可能会永远切断两个人之间的联系，尽管他们的家庭毫无交集，现在又有这场战争，他们都摇摆在应征入伍的边缘。Daniel的眼神光比他深，带着一点对待胞弟的宽容和不当真，这时候兄长远行式的稀松告别倒不见了，他的眼神说他不能费心去矫正Max天然的、不负责的想法。Daniel几乎什么都好，但这样的眼神让Max受不了，他觉得Daniel小题大做而Daniel觉得他把一切都想得简单。

Max扭过头去看天边，太阳在渐渐沉下去，西方一片最近的云烧起来，他告诉Daniel：“我要走了。”

Daniel拍了一下球，欲言又止的一下。他们碰了拳，Max转身向背对火焰的方向走去。

  


  


“Charles在哪？”

“他刚刚来找你了。”Lando手里抓着半个三明治，他在桌垫了一张纸权当桌布，纸边缘满是大大小小的红点。Lando习惯在思考时把钢笔摁在纸上，用力得骨节发白，思考久了就是一片鲜血淋漓的惨象。Max歪过头去看他手肘下爬满文字的纸张，出乎意料不是稿件而是英国文学课阅读报告。

“你拿红墨水写？”

“我拿红墨水修改。”Lando咬着火腿从卷心菜间抽出来，“你不该去找Charles了吗？”

Max想说是的，但他改变了注意。“再等等。”他望了望窗外，火势已经开始蔓延，凄烈的红光一路烧到Lando的桌面上。小个子男孩眯起眼睛上下打量他：“Charles怎么了？”

“什么怎么了？”

“你们又吵架了？”

“不是。”Max脱口反驳。Lando盯了他三秒，然后如梦初醒般缓过神来，从鼻子里哼了一声，继续左左右右地在纸上印红点。

Max觉得自己有必要解释：他没有和Charles吵架。他们从未吵架，那只是……只是普通的争执。但解释有什么用呢？他看钢笔尖划过来划过去把那些红点用直线连接起来，像他和Lando躺在帐篷里连猎户座星图。第一次野营的时候他谁都不认识，分配的同伴跑去和熟悉的人挤在一块，他一个人抱膝坐在帐篷里揪毯子边缘的缝线，听着四面八方悉悉索索的谈话和捂在手掌里的轻笑。他几乎决定要去睡觉了，一个顶着毛蓬蓬褐色卷发的男孩掀开帐篷，披挂上一对礼貌而委屈的狗狗眼：

“George和Alex把我赶出来了，你能让我在这里躺一会儿吗？”

Max没有拒绝的理由。Lando说着要躺一会儿，实际上嘴巴一直不停，Max在他半闲谈半斗嘴的教导下重新铺了毯子，然后和他一起挤在帐篷门口伸出脑袋仰头认星星，一边听Lando不好笑的笑话一边拼命吞住声音。第二天Lando把他介绍给Alex和George，后来他们次次户外活动都在一起，一直持续到Max成为不折不扣的野营高手。

Max宁愿相信Lando知道那不是“普通”的争执。他几乎什么都没说，但只要是Max的事Lando几乎什么都知道。Max的第一次野营经历被Lando拿来极尽嘲笑，不厌其烦地描述刚入学的Max怎样认不全猎户座，硌着手电筒睡觉落枕，早晨还顶着鸟窝头不甚清醒地问他要火腿面包。他唯独没有提看见有人时金发男孩狠命拽着草茎抽了两下鼻子，偏过头喊请进。那时Max的父母刚刚分开。

Lando几乎什么都知道。是Lando最先问Charles校报能不能跟着赛艇队去采访，毫不在意地打破两个小团体之间的界限让Max没有心理负担地在三角函数课上给Charles递钢笔，也是Lando告诉他可以延长借书期限，Charles后脚进门紧张地找他商量Lando看见了自己桌上的《红男爵》。Max有好多次差一点要向Lando和盘托出，挡住他的不是世俗的恐惧，而是Lando那支无所谓地在稿纸上圈圈点点的钢笔。

“他在等你。”

“……我知道。”

Max把那支笔从他手里夺走放在一边，Lando有点惊讶地抬头，指节松懈下来。他可以做个好听众，但Max说不出口。对着英国男孩的蓝眼睛他怎么也说不出口。好像又回到十一岁仲秋，两个小孩窝在帐篷里，Lando凑得很近，热气湿乎乎地吐在他的脖子上，Max不自然地向后挪了挪。他觉得应该和新朋友解释，绞尽脑汁也想不出借口，禁忌在颅腔如雷声訇然作响，而Lando不以为意地继续用《惊魂记》恐吓他。他们一直睡一个帐篷。一直。

“……我们也许是吵架了。”

Lando伸手去折纸张边缘，红点在他眼前跳跃。火烧了上来，星图在火光内外闪烁，Max有一瞬间怀疑Lando也知道自己在看什么。

“别瞎想了，那只是一场普通的争执。”副主编提起笔，报告彻底被傍晚的火焰吞没，“Charles还在等你。”

那不是一场普通的争执。Max起身告辞。

  


那不是一场普通的争执。

Max走进自己房间时默念着。Charles坐在Pierre床上满嘴巧克力面包，听发小用法语描述着什么，一边吃吃地笑。Max进来后Pierre脸上开怀的表情立刻收敛，他又变成了礼貌尊重的室友，Charles则视若无睹地继续用法语回答，Max只听懂了“毕业”。

Pierre的微笑纹丝不动。Charles翻身起床，一边披大衣一边语气轻快地问Max：“不走吗？”

Max想要冲他翻白眼：“走。”

Charles把剩下半袋零食放在床头柜上，那里还堆了Max的发蜡、指南针和一盒吃了四分之三的巧克力。他昂着头从Max身边轻快地走过，用法语向Pierre告别，Max不得不独自面对Pierre平静的表情。

Max不敢说Pierre没有恨过自己，他想Lando可能也以同等的程度恨过Charles。Pierre曾像芦苇一样平静地控制起自己的好奇心，耐心等待室友摊牌的一天，而Max选择转移话题、语焉不详、找借口整夜在外游荡。结果还是Charles更先违背自己的准则。在空军入学测验前夜，Jos被调往前线的电话打来，是Pierre放Charles进来，在Max来得及说任何话之前合上门，将所有解释的机会锁死在秀美的蓝眼睛背后。那是Charles第一次在亲吻时和他谈起家庭和明天。

明天。

Charles走在前面，脱离Pierre视线后他变得沉默寡言。Max跟在他身后走出宿舍楼，走过鹅掌楸掩映的礼堂，明天这里将停满半新的福特和雪佛兰。第一次看见Charles时Max和一群戴礼帽的成年人一起挤过三级窄窄的石头台阶，磕磕碰碰地吃力搬动两个箱子，拒绝身边年轻绅士提供的帮助。穿着牛津皮鞋的男人放下手里的行李温柔地摇摇头，他身上一部分已经显出衣冠楚楚的成人雏形，另一部分还留在鹅掌楸的果实里。Max的眼睛跟着他轻快地踏下台阶，走向树下温馨忙乱的人群，抵达另一种清脆鲜涩的绿色。

他会知道那是Charles Leclerc和他刚刚毕业的哥哥Lorenzo，后者从达特茅斯的开学季挤出时间驱车四小时回家，帮刚入学不久的弟弟做迎接新学年的准备。当时Max只是被那双绿眼睛里罕见的不领情吸引，为好心伸出援手的兄长感到愤愤不平。他没有仔细想自己也说了“不，谢谢”。

鹅掌楸盛开着满树杯口大的郁金香色花朵，四年光阴一晃而过。Max再也不需要别人的帮助搬动自己越来越厚的课本，而Charles已经像Lorenzo那样跟在自己的弟弟Arthur身后提书箱。Max看着Arthur脸上如出一辙的不领情，想到在女校读书的Victoria，更多时候他想到年幼的Charles，想到他自我介绍时不情愿地含糊一串中间名里的“Percival”，柔软的褐发垂至耳际，眼睛颜色随光线折射变化万端。那时Charles未经锤炼的好胜心让他时常陷于近乎凶狠的沉默，良好的教养令他将这份攻击性转向自身，这使Max在面对校报脱口而出那句话时后知后觉地产生同等分量的好奇和内疚。

“我只是赢了。”

负责取材的Lando惊愕地抿紧嘴唇——Lando还要再等两年才能有机会压榨下一届勤恳写稿的记者。Max领先一步走向自己的帐篷，看见Alex在试图和Charles搭话前放弃了自己的试图。Charles很明显没有那种心情。他的褐色头发都湿透了，额角布满密密麻麻的大颗汗水，在太阳穴连成一片又从腮边滑下。

像被雨淋透的柯利牧羊犬。

Max在回忆里笑出声，直到Charles面孔僵硬地回头才止住。那时的他又懂什么呢？他确实只想着比赛，但他也不敢说自己丝毫没有想到Charles。

  


  


Charles直到桥上才开口说话。

“我父亲让我和那个女孩吃晚餐。”

他把父亲两个字咬得很重，Max一下子无名火起：“而我是自己要去空军学院。”

“这和空军学院有什么关系？”

“如果你想说我必须听我父亲的话，”Max深吸一口气，“……抱歉。我知道你没有那个意思。”

Charles不置可否地接受了道歉。他知道Max驾驶战斗机的理由单纯得可怕。

无关少女献给英雄的鲜花，骑士挥剑是为了挥剑自身。无论是红色信天翁还是造价更昂贵、材料更先进、气动极端复杂的服役机型，Max渴望使这些美丽而冷酷的铁鸟为他颤动，渴望在云团上方的重压与酷寒中以音速对抗凶险的气流，精密复杂的部件就是他身体的延伸。Max固执天真地追逐这种感觉，因此爱红男爵多过爱杜利特，而Charles不一样。

“所以……”Max小心地观察他的表情，“晚餐？”

“不，不是那件事。”Charles疲倦地抬手，计划好的说辞都乱了。Max总是无法理解，或者懂装不懂。Max的脸色毫无疑义地沉下去，嗅出空气中独有的沉滞，知道他们又要重复一次争吵与和解。为避免明天不确定的争吵在今天进行确定的讨论，最终让今天成为明天的预演，就像卷积云永远先暴雨而来。

“那就进去说吧。”

西方的火焰汹汹铺展，他们逃进被焚烧的树林，枝叶的阴影在红光中柔顺垂落，将Charles的眼睛衬托出惊人的光彩。几乎比得上十六岁新月初升的秋天，他领受一个突如其来的吻，然后狼狈地被恋慕已久的对手拖向露水沾湿的黑暗深处。

夜晚永远美妙。前一个拖沓漫长的白天业已结束，下一个令人不安的白天尚未到来。正在进行的夜晚只属于月光、露水、草地和树林，属于小心翼翼在对方身上留下痕迹的恋人，而这场黑暗美妙之前的大火就是黄昏。Max决定自己先开口。

“我们要再谈谈之后的事吗？”

“可以啊。”

Charles并未停下。Max加紧两步跟上，他的恋人稍矮于他，身高细微的差距在并肩和拥抱时最为明显。回忆中的Charles跪坐在床上，膝盖压着他的飞行员式皮夹克，双手压住他的肩膀。温柔的触摸和冷静的语言一同到来。

“你说我们要一直做间谍。”

Charles贴上他的肩膀，左肩传来一阵湿润的热意。我们一直都在做间谍。不能观看对方训练，不能在课堂上传递钢笔，不能在一个帐篷野营，不能在相同的夜晚出去，不能永远不在相同的夜晚出去……

“我们确实做到了。”

会有人传播谣言吗？不会吧。Lando没有听见这样的消息？没有。

“我同意你关于转交信件和电话的方式。”

是Lando？不，是Pierre。给我的信件全部写Pierre的地址，电话也直接打给Pierre，我们不能直接交谈和通信。我父亲和他的朋友也会互相通信，我和Daniel也会时常打电话。那不一样。

“但我必须见你。“

我们将很久不能相见。Charles在噙吻中艰难地说，好像言语中的毒素会通过相触的唇瓣侵入Max的神经系统。他做到了，Max的大脑嗡嗡作响，他第一次推开Charles走到窗边，用力呼吸新鲜空气，想哭泣又想呕吐。

“我们已经谈过太多次了。”Max从Charles的疲倦中读出自己的疲倦。他们在某种程度上独立得吓人，不然无休止的竞争将变得索然无味，又在某种程度上强烈地相互影响。在酷似末世的红光中Charles的瞳仁美得像七色虹霓，他的话语残酷坚硬。

”在第一年我们不会见面。”

“我不明白这是为什么。这根本不是谨小慎微，你在害怕。”

“我没有害怕。如果有，那只是害怕我们会因为一时满足永远不能见面。”

“你会和无数兄弟会的人喝酒，上身只穿着领带醉倒在足球场上；你会和Pierre见面，开着新车穿越沙漠中的公路。我不明白我们为什么无法见面。”

“因为你的休假要留给家人和朋友，”Charles又开始刮蹭拇指指甲的豁口，一下比一下用力，“而我们不是朋友。”

一切如此简单，又如此荒谬。Charles和他说过无数遍，警告有之戏狎有之，每一次都引动野营帐篷里的雷声。他和Daniel是朋友，也许和Lando也是，但他和Charles不是朋友。Max Verstappen和Charles Leclerc关系平常，竞争激烈，是走廊相撞也不能牵动更多对话的点头之交，而在掩人耳目的树林中他们分享一块巧克力，咒骂长而拗口的拉丁文典籍，在彼此的手臂上留下深深的牙印。Max的胸口揪紧，他们不是朋友，而Charles永远无法成为他的家人。

“我相信会有一天。”Charles在他的沉默中低声说，“我们会停止撒谎。也许那是很多年后的事情，但我相信会有一天。”

“但那一天会到什么时候？在那之前我们都被困死在这里！隐瞒，隐瞒，我一开始隐瞒世界就他妈像个浑身闪光灯的狗仔绕着我乱转！”Max有些失控地捂住眼睛，“他们会对我进行背景调查，所以我不能接你的电话收你的信，不能回答关于假期的问题，在两万英尺高的地方也要牢记别把人称代词用错，不然我会在周一被一通该死的电话叫去指挥官办公室，而在那之前我父亲就会把我送去精神病院！”

“那是因为我们现在没法自保！”Charles吼回去，“会有一天我们能共同住在自己的房子里，养育孩子，他们能欣赏你满抽屉的勋章——而在那之前我们不能被抓住！”

“晚了。”Max冷笑着，“那太晚了。在那之前我会死在雨林里——我是说我宁愿死在雨林里。”

“这只不过是撒谎。”

“我就他妈没办法撒谎！”

眼前的景色骤然开阔。他们在不恰当的时刻走出树林，面对暴怒的云霞和粼粼如岩浆的河流。Max沿着河岸大步向前走，Charles一反常态没有拉开和他的距离。毕业生都在两英里外的城镇派对，他们不会被看见。被看见又能怎样？他们不介意直接当着目击者发自内心地打一架。被发现又能怎样？Charles擅长说谎，Max擅长在那之前解决问题本身。

许久，Charles轻声问：

“……你还记得那个晚上吗？”

他们度过了很多难忘的晚上，但“那个晚上”只有一个。Max点点头。

“你和我想的肯定不是一个版本。”Charles平板地直视前方，“是那件事同年春天，我在树林里迷路，你打着手电把我送出来。就在这片草地上。”

“我回去找我的指南针。”

“没必要假装你丢了指南针——我知道我那时候就是个认路白痴。”Charles靠近了一点，与Max肩膀相蹭，“你是为我回去的。”

Max没有理由不承认这是事实。

“你把我带出来，我问你为什么你要帮我。你还记得你说的是什么吗？”

Max来不及回想，Charles就给出了答案：“你说‘这很正常’。”

“从那时起我就觉得你知道了。你知道我是……而你几乎告诉我你也是。但我看不出你在撒谎。‘这很正常’。你是真的这样觉得。”Charles自顾自继续，“你让我相信这很正常，不然我不会在秋天回来找你，尽管隔了一小段时间——好吧，别翻白眼，是好几个月。是你告诉我这是正常世界的一部分，但这意味着我们眼前划定世界的规则是错误的，我不得不重新思考一切。而这几乎就像潜水。”

Max想听Charles解释他的比喻，但这次轮到Charles沉默。他们不自觉地走到了河流和公路的交叉，路面寂静，从校园驶出的吵闹汽车早就跑得没影。Max和Charles自然地走下河滩，在砾石中并肩坐着，方才感到筋疲力尽。天边的火舌舔舐树林，河滩上的候鸟不见了，它们密密麻麻栖息在树枝上，成为树叶燃烧后余下的灰烬。

“Max？”

“嗯？”

“我爱你。”

Charles平淡地说。他伸手松松挽上来，柔软的掌心相合，他们都显出一点平日羞于展露的脆弱。Charles的小指犹豫地勾着Max的，Max想把手放在Charles的膝盖上，想嗅闻他领口安静的香皂味，想倾斜身体吻他的面颊，但他最终什么也没做。

他们的肩上压了一整个沉甸甸的明天。

明天。明天又会如何？他们迟早有一天被看见，迟早有一天被揭穿，而他永远不能像那些好莱坞明星一样牵起Charles的手，堂堂正正地面对聚光灯宣告“这就是绯闻和现实中我的蜜糖”。他不会撒谎，也绝不会让Charles承受惩罚。很奇怪，他从来不害怕坐在一架起火的飞机里坠落，但他害怕Charles也和他一样。Max似乎已经看见了护目镜后Charles冷静得吓人的绿眼睛，直觉告诉他Charles不会害怕掉进太平洋里，Charles比他勇敢百倍，这使他更加兴奋而恐惧。

夜晚将要到来，夜晚过后他们将不得不迎接明天，但是。

Max握紧恋人的手，感到Charles以同样的力度回握。他们盯住近乎完全沉没的太阳，觉得自己就要被流淌的火焰融化。

也许他们会和礼堂里的其他人一样顺利毕业，也许他们都会死。也许Charles会是活下来的那个——也许Max就该掉进太平洋里，Charles就该继续做间谍。也许明天就是那个充满“不得不”的明天，也许明天又是一个今天，而他愿意像现在这样紧扣Charles的手直到掌心汗湿，将其作为对一切“也许”和“明天”的回答。

  


  



End file.
